Girlfriend
by Perryels
Summary: In which Mello gets his girlfriend something... Wait. What girlfriend?


**Girlfriend**

Mello walked along the busy streets of New York City, ignoring those bustling and hustling of people around him – honestly, it was like this all the time, every time of day! It irked Mello only a little bit, but he also benefited from it, seeing that these people were way too busy getting on with their lives he didn't have to trouble himself with his face getting strange looks and glances, skeptic and curious stares from random passerby's. Now _that_ annoyed him.

Ignoring those around him means _literally_ doing so. If Mello paid the tiniest fraction of attention, he would've noticed that Matt wasn't walking by him anymore. And when Mello decided to finally acknowledge his presence, about to ask where the closest candy store was (because he needed to supply on his chocolate stash), his partner-in-crime redhead best friend was already out of sight. Who knows how many blocks he is away from him now.

Mello seethed inwardly. Matt went off on his own way again! Mello was thinking of leashing him one of these days. Well, whatever. He'll manage.

Meanwhile, outside Nintendo World, Matt was going frantic searching for Mello. Yes, he would've phoned him but unfortunately, his batteries have long been dead. "Mother of-! I told him to wait for me!"

Mello continued his lone walk, when he came to an abrupt halt. From the corner of his eye he had spotted one particular item – one fine looking, sexy particular item calling out his name from the glass window of that store he was in front of.

Mello turned to look at it in all its glory – this metal studded, diamond embroidered, chain-embedded leather jacket was a gorgeous, bad-ass, hot piece of clothing. He must have it.

Mello's eyes were set on the jacket and the jacket alone that when he grabbed it, he failed to realize that another hand had clawed its way onto it, and as if on cue, both grabbed hold and started tugging.

"Uhm, excuse me, but I saw this first." Mello's competitor said assertively, tensely looking at him from her dark-tinted designer sunglasses. Her blonde hair swayed at her slight pulling motion at the jacket, trying to claim it.

Mello didn't even put any effort in it.

"Get the fuck out. It's mine." He hissed as he glared back at her.

"What? But you're not even a girl!" She protested.

Mello took no offense; at the very least he took it as a compliment. Finally someone who wasn't blind and can actually tell he was a man. _And thinking if he was going to shoot her…_ Mello would have to credit her for that. But on the contrary, so what if he wasn't a girl? Did he not look good with his perfectly flawless, smooth and silky blonde hair? Is he not scorching hot in his skin-tight leather pants? What's wearing a jacket that just so happened to be for women?

The point is he looks good in whatever he decides to wear, girl or guy clothes.

But of course, Mello won't admit to that. The only time he'll ever do is when he's alone in front of the bathroom mirror. So instead, he replied, "It's for my girlfriend." It was a lie.

The girl loosened her grip, just a bit, wondering, but held on it again just as fast. "Oh yeah? Show me a picture!"

"The hell? I don't need to show you a damn picture!"

"C'mon. What's one picture?" She pried, eyeing him suspiciously. Could she have seen right through Mello's white-lie? Nah. He was too good at that.

But the little priss was getting very annoying. She was prancing her way onto Mello's last nerve. If he doesn't get this over with quick, let's just say things will happen. Not so very nice things. Wait a sec. Now that Mello thought about it, he didn't have a girlfriend now did he?

Mello had always been too busy to have any kind of romantic relationship, and frankly, he didn't give a shit about that. The only probably legit relationship he had was with the Matt's goldfish. Mrs. Sipi died with an over-stuffed belly, no thanks to Mello. From then on he swore he was never going to get overly-attached to anything/anyone ever again (except of course for chocolate). Or over-feed anything/anyone for that matter.

So… Mello didn't have a girlfriend... Let alone have a damn picture of her!

Shit. Mother of- Ugh. This is so stupid. Mello cursed under his breath. When suddenly, the thought of Matt and wigs surfaced his mind. Oh that's right! There was that picture of Matt cosplaying princess what's-her-face! Matt defended himself saying "it was a challenge!" to prove how good of a cosplayer he was (Matt won) and he promised that that picture will never see the light of day again. But Mello has it anyway.

"Fine…" He sighed, having no two ways about it.

"Oh goody!" The girl exclaimed excitedly and looked as Mello brought out his leather wallet. He flipped it over to Matt's picture and shoved…showed her the photo.

"Well?"

"She looks lovely."

"Doesn't he…err…she?" Mello flipped his wallet close, secured it at his back pocket, and brought attention back to the subject matter. "So, are you giving me the jacket or do I have to threaten you for it?"

"Threaten me? Don't do that!" She replied. Smiled afterwards, letting go. "You can have it! I'm sure - ?" The girl trailed off, as if searching for the right word to fill in the sentence. She stared at Mello with a look as though asking for an answer.

"Matt…_tilda_. Her name's Mattilda."

"I'm sure Mattilda would love it!"

. . .

Back at the fancy hotel the duo was staying in, Mello had entered the suite to find Matt lazy lolling on the couch. He dropped his game immediately, and snapped his head at Mello's direction.

"And where the hell have you been? I can't believe you deserted back there! I could've died!"

Mello ignored him. "Hey, Matt. Look what I got."

"Are you even-! That's some leather jacket you got there…" He replied, completely side-tracking from his original thought as he eyed what Mello had in hand.

"Yeah… It's for my girlfriend…"

"What girlfriend?" Matt trailed off, slightly upset, slightly dejected. His animated expression fell down to almost a sob for some unknown reason, and he sighed. "Oh… Girlfriend…"

"Here..." Mello said, tossing the piece of clothing toward Matt's direction, in which he caught unwarily.

"Hey! Oh, Thanks… Wait. _Girlfriend?"_

By the time Matt came to a realization, Mello had already shut the door of his room.

* * *

**That's Misa over there actually. x3 But I made her appearance very discreet. I'm thinking about doing an actual face-to-face Mello vs. Misa thing though. Them fighting over fashion related (or probably any other) things seems fun to do. **

******So did anyone get the joke at the last part? Yes? No?**


End file.
